Always Have and Always Will
by It'sTimePorcelain
Summary: Blaines a huge star who helped Kurt through struggles in his life. All Kurt wants is to meet him, but will his wish ever come true?


**AN: Sorry I didn't have a story for you last week, I had 4 exams in 1 week. But I have a week off this week which means I should be able to write a little more than usual. If you have any prompts send them to:**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to favourite and alert my stories and of course thank you for all your reviews each one makes my day. That's enough of me, ENJOY!**

Blaine Anderson was an international superstar. A household name infact. He got his big break after his 57th audition (not that he was counting). He'd auditioned for Broadway musicals, TV shows, web series and movies, but never seemed to move forward in his talent. Granted he had the odd part on TV shows, he was even Ted, the drunken man on CSI Miami, but nothing too substantial. So when he found himself lying in bed waiting for that all important phonecall from his latest escapade, he was nervous to say the least. This was by far Blaines favourite movie part he had gone for.

The initial storyline was of a teenage boy, named Lewis, who knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life. His parents were pushy and wanted him to become a big-shot lawyer 'just like his dad', but of course he didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps. He wanted to see the world and become an art buyer. So that's what Lewis did. He bought an around the world ticket and on his travels met girl named Holly, played by Jennifer Lawrence. That was another bonus of this job, he'd always been a fan of her ever since the hunger games. The two fell in love and followed their dreams. Cliché it was, Blaine knew, but Lewis did all the things Blaine didn't do when he was young. He never told his parents his real dream of being an actor until it actually came true, he was too scared as to how they'd react, and he never travelled the world like he had always wanted too after high school. Also Blaine had a connection to Lewis, as his mom and dad always wanted him to be someone he was not. That's why he wanted the role. It wasn't like anything he had tried out for before. This one was special, Blaine could feel it.

So when the phone rang and he was notified he had won the role, Blaine was on top of the world to put it likely. And now he's here in LA and one of the biggest names in Hollywood.

Blaine was sat crossed legged at the airport departures in LAX, waiting for his flight to Chicago to film his latest, in a long line of movie credits. He was happy, don't get that wrong, but something was missing. His heart wasn't full. Even with all his dreams a reality, something-someone was absent from his life.

Kurt Hummel was a bored, isolated, dreamful boy, who worked in a bookstore on the outskirts of Chicago. His life wasn't fulfilled standing in a cramped space all day with nothing but paper for company. He's not saying he doesn't love books, however being enclosed in a tiny room with only four walls with them isn't his ideal way to spend every Saturday and weekday nights. He wanted more from life. Fashion, music, broadway were his passions, but he had no hope for that so, for now, he would stay in this cocoon he worked in.

'Hey, Kurt. That guy you like so much is on the TV.' Kurt turned round to be greated by Brad, his boss. He was a tall man, blonde, in his early 40's. He probably only bought the store as part of his midlife crisis or something Kurt had always presumed, but he wasn't the grinch and Kurt got along with him, so overall he was an alright fella.

Suddenly it hit Kurt what Brad had exclaimed and jumped from behind the counter, to the back room. Again, the room was full of yet more books: surely this was a fire hazard.

'Look. That is the one you like right?' Brad clarified.

'Yes. Yeah, it is. Thanks for letting me know.' Kurt beamed. Glaring at the TV attentively. It was an interview on ENews with Kurts celebrity crush. God, Kurt could stare into those eyes for eternity: so big and bright and hopeful.

'So Blaine', the interviewer started, 'You're off to Chicago, to film your latest movie, is that right?' The woman questioned.

'Yes it is indeed. I'm very excited about this one, it has a certain edge to it that I think the viewers are gonna love.' As charming as ever Blaine was, not showing what he felt underneath the act he was putting on.

'Great' The interviewer beamed, 'and what else are you gonna be doing over there? Sightseeing? Shows? Sleeping?' She grilled.

'Oh. I wish I could sleep. I never have any time to do that. But yeah I'll probably go see some stuff and I'm playing a few shows, in a couple of small venues here and there. I'm playing one in the Elbow Room.'

The Elbow Room, Kurt thought. That was a couple of blocks away from the bookstore. What if Kurt could see Blaine Anderson perform live. It was one thing Blaine being in the same state as him, but in the same room? That's in a different world.

Kurt Hummel was one very excited boy at this moment in time. He was in line at 3:30 in the morning to try and catch a glimpse of Blaine Anderson entering the Elbow Room. It was early granted, but Kurt really didn't care, if it meant he could lay his eyes on his idol he'd run naked down the isle of a wedding ceremony shouting 'I'm free as a bird, but you won't be when you get hitched'.

Ever since Blaines first movie Kurt had been in love with, not just with the boy, but his persona. Blaine was openly gay, he didn't let anyone stand in the way of his dreams and he cared about people: unlike some other air head celebrities.

The movie star had helped Kurt come out to his friends and family. His movies helped him realise anything is possible. But maybe most important of all, Blaines music offered Kurt and escape from the real world. When he played his songs, he felt untouchable: as if nothing could stop him from realising his dreams. No one could hurt him anymore. Kurt could do, and be anything he wanted.

That was why Kurt was here at this unearthly time in the morning, to maybe tell Blaine all those things. Not that he'd have time to listen, but Kurt always has hope.

Ten hours later and there was still no sign of Blaine Anderson anywhere. The only thing that had Kurts faith, was the 100 or so girls crowded around the entranceway. A few of them were here when Kurt arrived, but the rest had been arriving in dribs and drabs throughout the morning. He knew that this many people wouldn't turn up if there wasn't even a slight change of him playing here tonight. Kurt didn't even have a ticket to see Blaine play; even if by some miracle he did miraculously turn up.

Kurt decided to just play it by here. He's got nothing better to do anyway.

So for the next 5 hours he did what Kurt Hummel did best and he mingled. So many new friends were made: most of them only because they wanted a gay best friend but still, Kurt felt honoured. It was so good to hear other people's stories of how they found out about Blaine and why he's helped them get through rough times in their lives.

Some of the people he met outside of the bar had even met him. Kurt nodded politely and smiled in the right places but inside he was just insanely jealous.

Kurt was slowly becoming more and more bored. There was only so much mingling one could do before completely going mad. He plugged his iPod into his ears and let Blaines music whisk him away on a magaical journey.

By the time eight thirty came around (the time Blaine was due to play) Kurt had well and truly given up. By the looks of twitter Blaine was already inside and well into his set list. It wasn't meant to be Kurt thought. He couldn't get his hands on a ticket and Blaine must have entered through the back. He decided to call it a night and head back home, but on the way he passed his favourite bar and decided 'what the heck, one drink can't hurt'.

One drink turned into two and two into four. Lets just say Kurt was a huge hit with the fellas tonight, and Kurt couldn't say no to a free drink, it was against his men magnet religion.

11 o'clock passed by and Kurt was still going strong with both his drink and men. He had, in all, collected 8 numbers tonight in total. He wasn't going to call any of them, but he liked to humour the boys; who he must say were all quite fit.

Kurt was just about to go home to sleep when yet another man handed over another drink. He couldn't refuse it would be rude, but he didn't talk to the man he just sat at the bar sipping at the bright pink substance, he had no idea what was in it, but it was pretty damn string and he knew he was going to feel it in the morning.

Kurt was sat on a bar stool staring into space when he heard a soft, gentle voice come from behind him and sit on the vacant stool next to him.

'One Jack Daniels and coke please.' The voice said. The bartender nodded and went to mix the drink at the other end of the bar.

Kurt looked to his right expecting to find another lonely middle aged man drowning his sorrows after he and his wife had an argument about household chores. But that's the last person he saw next to him. Looking as gorgeous as he did in the movies the one Blaine Anderson was seated next to him.

Kurts eyes practically popped out of his head when he realised who he was.

Was he seeing things? He had, afterall, drunk enough alcohol for him to be hallucinating right now.

Before Kurt could think anymore Blaines head spun towards Kurt and his mouth opened,

'Do you want a drink?' Blaine poliety asked but Kurt shook his head violently, as if someone had just asked if they could borrow his clothes, 'Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to chat you up or do anything like that.' Kurt nodded, 'I've just had a bit of a rough day-actually make that week, and I thought 'hey if you're gonna be miserable you might as well be nice to someone else'. But now I've made the person I was trying to be nice to think I'm a pedo.' Blaine shook his head a let out a heavy sigh. Kurt was in awe of Blaine. He was perplexed with want. Now was his chance to say everything he wanted too, talk to him; but he couldn't. He couldn't move so there was no hope for talking yet. 'Do you ever just feel like you want to go back in time and change something so badly that you think if you don't you might actually die?' Blaine asked in all seriousness. There was obviously something bugging him and he needed to tell someone even if it was a complete stranger in a bar.

Kurt sat there for a few seconds terrified at even breathing, but he knew he had to speak-if he didn't he would look like a total idiot infront of his idol. 'Yeah, actually I do. At one point I was even considering digging up Einsteins grave and seeing if he was actually still alive so he could build me a time travelling machine.' A small sigh escaped Kurts mouth. Next to him Blaine was giggling, head looking at the floor, glass in hand.

'You're funny, you know that?' He looked up at Kurt with his killer eyes.

'It has been said before yes.' Kurt exclaimed with a shrug, 'What can I do? It comes naturally to me.'

'Can I buy you a drink-' Blaine gestured forward for more information.

'Kurt, and yes you may.' Blaine smiled, 'But no more alcohol otherwise you'll have to bridal carry me home.' Blaine laughed but Kurt realised what he had said and quickly smoothed over the cracks, Not that I'm going home with you coz wow that would be what I call moving too fast. Now who looks like a pedo?'

For the next three hours Kurt and Blaine sat in a small intimate corner of the bar, chatting about their lives and parents and friends. Kurt was astonished at the fact he was talking to Blaine Anderson. He had just given up hope and there he was sat on a bar stool. What are the chances? And now there chatting like old friends. Kurt did admit what he had been doing earlier in the day: Blaine found it endearing and not creepy at all.

Kurt still wanted to tell Blaine everything but now he wanted to tell him as friends and not just some crazed fan.

'and then my teacher sent me to the principle. Well you won't believe what happened next.'

'Give me a try.' Kurt stated, elbow on table, chin resting on his palm: Kurt Hummel was in wonderment of this man infront of him.

'Well he shouted at me a LOT and I got of with a couple of detentions, but I wanted payback like any 6 year old boy would, so I went to his car, got my friend to paint my butt cheeks and I pressed them against every window.' He grinned. Kurts mouth was open in shock.

'Blaine Anderson you naughty boy!' The two of them laughed, neither of them realising they were falling for each other.

'You know what this is the most fun I've had in a long time. We should do it again some time.'

And do it again they did, again and again and again.

They went shopping together, to see movies and Blaine even took Kurt to see his music sets.

Kurt Hummel was officially dating Blaine Anderson.

Out of no where Blaines heart was full. Full of happiness, love and adoration for the boy he met in a bar 2 months earlier. This is what was missing, it wasn't a something it was a someone.

Kurt on the other hand was still recuperating from meeting Blaine, never mind being his boyfriend. He had one mountain to climb yet though. So when Blaine was back I'm Chicago and they were both sitting in the very same spot where they had fallen in love, Kurt spoke out.

'Blaine can I tell you something?' His face tight and anxious, even sweaty which Kurt never was.

'Of course you can Kurt. You know you can tell me anything.' He reached out and layed his hand on top of Kurts.

'When I first met you I told you why I was in the bar in the first place, you know the whole you were my idol thing,' Blaine nodded, 'well I was at The Elbow Room to maybe be able to tell you something and I never did. It didn't feel right at the time what I wanted to tell you would have been as your fan and we were getting on so well I knew we were maybe going to friends so I left it. But now I wanted to tell you as Kurt Hummel your boyfriend not a fanboy. What I want to say is thank you. You didn't know it but when you came out to the world as gay, that gave me the faith and strength to come out myself to the world. You were the starting point to me getting my confidence, and if it wants for you I may never have had the courage to do what I did.

Also you helped me realise I have to go for my dreams no matter how big and scary they are so I decided to apply to some theatre collages for next year. So I wanted to thank you because you have helped me so much and I know you'll continue to help me no matter what.'

Blaines eyes were swelling with tears. No one had ever said those things to him and made him feel so touched and blessed to be doing what he was doing.

He slid along the seat and pressed his side against against Kurts. Wrapping his arms around Kurts neck and layed his lips to where they belonged: on Kurts. No kiss had ever felt so raw and real for both of them. Everything was out in the open and after two short months they knew this thing they had was forever.

They leaned out of the kiss, foreheads pressed together. Blaine whispered,

'I've always been there for you and I always will. Come what may, we're eternity.'

**Drop a review? Thanks :)**


End file.
